La requête de Fuery
by Neechu
Summary: [One-Shot] Fuery, plus déterminé que jamais, fait une requête des plus surprenante à son supérieur qui ne sera pas au bout de ses surprises... Le jeune mécanicien non plus, d'ailleurs !


****Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, possibilité de spoilers dans le manga et Brotherhood.  
**Note : **J'ai un faible pour les personnages secondaires qui passent à la trappe. Et j'ai eu un faible encore plus grand pour Fuery. Ce texte n'a pas été bêta-readé, donc je m'excuse par avance pour les coquilles ou des incohérences éventuelles avec le canon. (Et, aussi, ceci est mon tout premier OS !)

.

* * *

**La requête de Fuery**

* * *

.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, le Colonel Roy Mustang était arrivé à l'heure au Quartier Général. En effet, sa mutation récente à Central le poussait à vouloir faire bonne figure. Bien entendu, cela avait surpris sa petite mais fidèle équipe. Le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye et le Sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc étaient partis s'entraîner au stand de tir tandis qu'il avait chargé le Sous-lieutenant Heymans Breda ainsi que l'Adjudant-Chef Vato Falman de faire un tour de reconnaissance de la ville. Il ne restait que lui, soupirant à l'idée de devoir lire et signer une pile de rapports et le Sergent-Chef Kain Fuery qui bidouillait une radio cassée.

Soudain, ce dernier se leva et se posta en face du bureau de son supérieur alors que celui-ci se balançait sur sa chaise. Il faisait une pause pour reposer son poignet mais il continua cependant de lire les rapports que Hawkeye avait posé sur son bureau à son arrivée.

‒ Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Fuery ? demanda le Colonel sans lever les yeux de la feuille.

Le plus jeune de l'unité hésita un instant, triturant ses doigts avant de prendre une grande respiration et se de lancer :

‒ À vrai dire, oui, mon Colonel. Apprenez-moi les choses de l'amour !

Poings serrés, déterminé, il sursauta en voyant son supérieur hoqueter de terreur avant de basculer de sa chaise qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Roy Mustang resta un moment au sol, feuilles sur le visage avant de se relever et de tout ramasser, passablement choqué. Il se rassit et essaya de respirer normalement, se retenant de ne pas le griller en un claquement de doigts. Avec son air convaincu et sa mine innocente, c'est qu'il semblait sérieux, le bougre ! pensa l'Alchimiste.

‒ Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider, Fuery, lui répondit-il en pinçant l'arête de son nez pour essayer de garder son calme.  
‒ Bien sûr que si, Colonel, il n'y a qu'à vous que je peux demander ça !  
‒ Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te vexer, mais je suis ton supérieur. Sans parler du fait que tu sois bien jeune et surtout... Tu es un homme.

Fuery le regarda, triste avant de marquer une pause en fronçant les sourcils et d'écarquiller les yeux en rougissant à vue d'œil. Il secoua les mains devant lui, bras tendus.

‒ Mais... n... non ! Ce n'est pas du tout, __du tout__, ce que vous croyez ! s'exclama-t-il, paniqué. Pas du tout !

Le Colonel l'observa en attente de plus d'informations, ce que son jeune subordonné parut deviner car il continua après quelques secondes de silence :

‒ Pas loin des dortoirs, il y a une petite épicerie et la vendeuse...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Mustang explosait déjà de rire à s'en tenir le ventre, comprenant enfin ce que lui demandait son soldat. Après avoir eu une trouille bleue en pensant qu'il lui demandait de passer une nuit avec lui, il était incroyablement soulagé. Fuery le regarda rire, sans savoir comment réagir.

‒ Il lui arrive quoi au chef ? demanda Havoc qui entrait dans la pièce accompagné de la snipeuse.  
‒ Colonel, ce n'est pas le moment de s'amuser, précisa Hawkeye en regagnant son bureau.

Fuery observa ses deux collègues sans répondre tandis que le Colonel se releva, fier, et posa ses mains sur les épaules du mécanicien.

‒ Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez mon aide ! En attendant, réparez-moi cette satané radio !

Fuery déglutit et le remercia avant de retourner à son poste de travail. Le Colonel ignora les nouveaux venus et replongea son attention sur les rapports. Havoc et Hawkeye s'échangèrent un regard suspicieux et haussèrent les épaules, se mettant tous deux au travail également.

.

Le reste de la journée, Jean essaya de soutirer des informations au petit Kain qui ne voulu pas lâcher un seul mot, se sentant déjà trop honteux d'avoir demandé l'aide de son chef. Il se demandait cela avait été une bonne idée, en dehors du fait qu'il avait cru à des avances.

Il avait craqué sur cette petite épicière, à tel point qu'il se retrouvait à y aller chaque jour pour y prendre de quoi grignoter en journée ou dans le dortoir. Avoir un entraînement de Roy Mustang, tombeur de ses dames lui-même, ça lui assurait la victoire ! Ce dernier prenait même des notes de chaque rencard, il avait forcément tirés de bons filons. Il arriverait forcément à vaincre sa timidité, il avait confiance en son chef ! (Même s'il ignorait que ces fameuses notes étaient en réalité la façon dont il codait ses recherches en alchimie pour les garder secrètes.)

À la fin de la journée, tous quittèrent les bureaux et Mustang tendit un bout de papier plié à son sergent-chef.

‒ Trouvez-moi tout ça pour demain matin sans faute, dit-il d'un ton qui n'appelait pas aux négociations avant de partir, riant intérieurement.

Fuery hocha la tête et prit ses affaires avant de se dépêcher de partir pour éviter les interrogatoires de ses collègues. Il regagna son dortoir et jeta un œil au papier qui contenait une adresse suivie d'une note.

__« Rendez-vous à 21h, habits de civils. »__

Il fronça les sourcils ne connaissant pas l'adresse et fouilla dans ses affaires pour en sortir une carte de la ville pour repérer les lieux. L'adresse le mènerait visiblement dans un quartier légèrement en retrait du centre-ville, mais qu'il jugea malgré tout assez facile à retrouver.

Il décida se s'occuper d'une de ses machines qu'il essayait de réparer pour passer le temps avant d'aller dîner puis descendit dans les réfectoires.

Il était désormais le seul membre de l'unité Mustang à être logé dans les dortoirs de l'armée, et il avait du mal à se familiariser avec les soldats de Central. Beaucoup voyaient d'un mauvais œil la promotion et la mutation de son supérieur. Lui, il y portait peu d'importance : Mustang était un chef de confiance qui, malgré les apparences, faisait attention à ses soldats. Il s'en cachait bien, mais quand la sécurité d'un de ses membres était en jeu, il avait du mal à garder son sang froid. (Surtout depuis la perte du Général de Brigade Maes Hughes.)

Une fois le ventre plein, il regagna sa chambre et enfila d'autres vêtements en surveillant l'heure. Il était dans les temps, il lui suffisait juste de ne pas se perdre. Chose qu'il faillit faire, regrettant un instant de ne pas avoir pris la carte avec lui. Il rangea le bout de papier dans sa poche en s'engageant enfin dans la bonne rue.

‒ Quand je disais tenue de civil, je m'attendais quand même à un minimum d'efforts, Kain.

Le susnommé sursauta et fit volte-face pour regarder l'homme qui s'approchait de lui. Ce n'était autre que son Colonel ! Il voulut se mettre au garde à vous par réflexe mais l'homme l'en empêcha. Il fallait avouer que face au pantalon coupe droite de son chef, accompagné d'une chemise blanche immaculée, le tout agrémenté d'un long manteau bleu marine et d'une écharpe de soie blanche (sans compter ses gants blancs emblématiques), il faisait tâche avec son simple veston par dessus sa chemise un peu froissée et son pantalon brun. En dehors de son uniforme, il ne faisait pas trop attention au contenu de son armoire.

‒ Tu veux toujours que je te file un coup de main ? lui demanda Roy en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Fuery hocha la tête et suivit le brun dans un petit bar qui ne semblait pas très rempli. C'était simple et très classe. Les tables étaient accompagnées de fauteuils en cuir brun qui semblaient fort confortables mais l'habitué des lieux se dirigea directement au comptoir du bar où il s'assit en posant avec précaution son manteau. Kain fit de même en s'installant à côté de lui.

‒ Roy Boy ! s'exclama alors une dame imposante au look charismatique derrière le comptoir.  
‒ Madame Christmas, répondit-il en souriant en coin.  
‒ Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais muté à Central ! Je l'ai su par une fille qui t'a vu patrouiller en ville.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de voir qu'il connaissait aussi bien la fameuse Madame Christmas. Roy commanda deux verres qu'elle lui servit en observant Fuery.

‒ Roy Boy, tu sais que c'est interdit aux mineurs ici.  
‒ Aucun problème, la rassura-t-il en riant avant de reprendre très discrètement, c'est mon sergent-chef, Kain Fuery. Et il est majeur. Depuis peu, mais il l'est.

Fuery hocha la tête et serra timidement la main que la grande dame lui tendit. Roy but une gorgée de son verre et Kain fit de même en grimaçant, l'alcool n'était pas ce qu'il préférait.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui te fait venir ici mon petit gars ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse, après avoir servi un client.

Il hésita à répondre, de plus en plus embarrassé en se demandant pourquoi son supérieur l'avait fait venir ici. Supérieur qui saluait avec ferveur une nouvelle arrivante au bar assise à côté de lui. Il commençait à penser que demander des conseils à Mustang était la pire idée qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

‒ C'est pour les filles ? demanda-t-elle en clignant de l'œil, j'en ai une qui les préfères jeunes.  
‒ C'est-à-dire ? bredouilla Kain dont l'innocence sembla achever la propriétaire des lieux.  
‒ Oh, mon Roy Boy, décidément !

Celui-ci, qui complimentait la robe de sa charmante vis-à-vis, tourna la tête.

‒ Oui ?  
‒ Suivez-moi, vous deux. Tout de suite.

Elle se dirigea vers une porte situé à l'arrière en leur faisant signe d'y entrer en appelant une serveuse pour la remplacer. Le jeune mécanicien était interpellé par ce que dégageait les deux personnages : comment se connaissaient-ils ? Il fut sorti de ses pensées en voyant une jeune femme faiblement habillée passer devant eux, saluant chaleureusement « Roy Boy » avant d'accorder un clin d'œil à un Fuery qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

‒ Tu nous amènes de nouveaux clients ?

Elle s'éclipsa en souriant tandis que Roy affichait un sourire fier. Madame Christmas, quant à elle, observait Kain, augmentant davantage son malaise.

‒ La jeunesse avait besoin de conseils... Et visiblement, je suis le mieux placé pour ça. Alors autant il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour son initiation !

Madame Christmas éclata d'un rire franc avant de poser son épaule sur le jeune homme en ignorant l'habitué des lieux.

‒ Pardonne le comportement de ce sale gosse, mon cher Kain. Roy, enfin, regarde-le, c'est pas d'une de mes filles dont il a besoin !

Roy leva les yeux. Il avait presque l'air désinvolte, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez son supérieur et qui aviva sa curiosité et lui donna assez de courage pour poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres depuis son arrivée :

‒ Vous connaissez le Colonel depuis longtemps, Madame ?  
‒ Je veux ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
‒ Kain, commença Roy, je te présente Chris Mustang, ma tante. Mais surtout, ma mère adoptive.

Sa mâchoire aurait pu toucher le sol tant il était surpris. Les Mustang rirent face à sa réaction puis elle soupira en regardant son fils.

‒ File de là, et ne t'avise pas de ne pas payer ta note ! J'ai assez payé pour tes couches, à toi d'assumer tes verres maintenant. Moi je vais m'occuper de ce jeune homme qui n'ira pas bien loin avec toi.  
‒ J'espère que la charmante compagnie que j'avais ne s'est pas envolée, ajouta-t-il en faisant demi-tour. Et, maman, j'ai besoin de lui au QG de bonne heure demain matin, alors le garde pas trop tard et tiens un peu ta langue. Fuery, pas un mot sur cet endroit, et encore moins sur sa réelle identité.

Roy ajouta un regard menaçant et partit lorsque Fuery hocha activement la tête en se mettant au garde à vous.

‒ Qu'as-tu fait de la note que je t'ai donné ?

Kain plongea sa main dans sa poche pour le sortir et dès qu'il fut dans le champ de vision de l'alchimiste, celui-ci claqua des doigts et le bout de papier s'enflamma. Le jeune soldat le lâcha en sursautant et en bondissant en arrière mais il ne resta plus la moindre étincelle avant que cela ne touche le sol.

‒ Roy ! s'énerva sa mère. Pas de flamme ici, je te l'ai déjà dit !

‒ Je ne vais rien faire exploser, la rassura-t-il avant de partir sans un mot de plus.

Chris Mustang soupira longuement en marmonnant quelque chose que Fuery ne put comprendre et elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir à une table et des chaises installées un peu plus loin, ce qu'il fit sans broncher, et elle lui donna un verre de jus d'orange. Il en profita pour observer autour de lui. La décoration de l'arrière était étrangement plus riche et plus intimiste avec ses couleurs pourpres et ses lumières presque tamisées.

‒ Demander de l'aide à Roy, rit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour, ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Mais il te fait assez confiance pour t'emmener ici, ce qui est d'ailleurs très inconscient... Passons, pourquoi tu lui as demandé son aide ?

Fuery respira longuement et lui raconta l'histoire de sa petite épicière, ce qui attendrit la dame la plus charismatique qu'il n'avait jamais connu, si bien qu'il avait douté sur le fait qu'elle soit une femme ou un homme.

‒ Roy Boy n'a aucun secret, si ce n'est qu'il sait exactement de quoi il est capable. Aies confiance en toi, et apprend à te connaître. Le reste se fera tout seul. Tu es encore jeune, et tu aurais dû voir sa bouille à ton âge avant d'apprendre l'alchimie ou de subir les horreurs d'Ishbal. Tu auras ton lot de blessures avec l'armée, alors profite de tes beaux jours.

Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment et Fuery l'écoutait en sirotant son jus de fruits, fasciné d'apprendre tant de choses sur son supérieur qu'il admirait d'autant plus. (Même s'il était passablement outré d'apprendre en cours de route que c'était son alchimie qui faisait tomber ses dames. Manipuler l'air et leur provoquer un léger malaise pour voler à leur secours, franchement !)

Lorsqu'il finit son troisième jus de fruits, ils décidèrent qu'il était mieux pour lui de rentrer. Il sortit par l'arrière du bâtiment en remerciant vivement la dame puis rentra aux dortoirs de l'armée pour rejoindre discrètement sa chambre et se coucher, fatigué mais finalement pas déçu de sa soirée. Il s'était peut-être ridiculisé, mais en quelques minutes avec elle, il avait l'impression d'en avoir plus découvert sur lui-même ‒ et son supérieur ‒ que ces dix-huit dernières années d'existence.

.

Le lendemain, sur le chemin du travail, il fit son détour habituel pour se rendre à l'épicerie afin d'acheter de quoi grignoter au cours de la journée. Il traîna stupidement dans les rayons pour faire son choix puis il posa finalement ses emplettes sur le comptoir, observant la jeune femme râler contre la radio qui faisait un boucan de tous les diables depuis son arrivée.

‒ Saleté de machine, pesta-t-elle en tapant légèrement dessus. Je suis désolée, je suis à vous tout de suite.  
‒ Il y a sûrement un faux contact, lui dit-il en se penchant pour observer l'engin, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Oui, je crois savoir d'où ça vient. Vous permettez ?

Elle hocha un peu la tête en souriant, ravie d'obtenir son aide et l'observa sortir hors de son sac les outils qu'il gardait toujours sur lui pour démonter la radio.

‒ Ah, voilà, c'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même tout en trifouillant l'appareil.

Il était si concentré sur la radio qu'il en oublia la présence de la jeune femme, et surtout sa proximité. Intriguée, elle s'était penchée par-dessus son épaule, ses cheveux châtains pourtant mi-longs chatouillant son cou et ses yeux noisette l'observant manier sa pince et son tourne-vis avec une telle assurance qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. (Et c'était pratiquement le cas.)

‒ Il suffit de reconnecter ces deux-là, en modifiant l'emplacement de cette pièce et ça devrait marcher beaucoup mieux... Sur ces vieilles machines la configuration n'est pas toujours idéale... Je remonte... Et voilà !

Tout sourire, fier de sa réparation, il reposa une radio fonctionnant désormais à merveille. Il regarda la jeune femme qui s'était redressée et qui lui rendit son sourire. Un léger sourire timide qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes. Il était même sûr qu'elle rougissait, tout comme lui, lorsqu'elle rangeait ses emplettes dans un sac et que leurs doigts se frôlèrent quand elle lui rendit sa monnaie. Le jeune soldat s'apprêta à partir mais il respira longuement avant de se retourner vers elle.

‒ Cela vous dirait de boire un café ? lui demanda-t-il en sentant ses joues chauffer et en espérant que cela ne se verrait pas trop.  
‒ Je finis à 19h30 ce soir, lui répondit-elle en rougissant aussi.  
‒ Génial ! s'écria-t-il dans un élan de joie avant de se reprendre. Je m'appelle Kain.  
‒ Lucie.

Son sourire s'élargit, il se sentait presque pousser des ailes.

‒ Alors à ce soir, Lucie.  
‒ Oui, à ce soir, Kain.

Il s'en alla alors, le cœur léger et arriva en retard au travail. Mais peu lui importait, il avait décrochait un rendez-vous avec cette fille qui le faisait craquer, pendant que Havoc se plaignait de ses récurrents échecs amoureux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'appeler Roy Mustang et d'être le Flame Alchemist pour réussir à décrocher un rendez-vous avec une fille.

Lui, Kain Fuery, amoureux de la technologie avait réussi en réparant une vieille radio !

.

* * *

.

Merci d'avoir lu !  
J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu. Roy a toujours gardé secret son lien avec Chris Mustang mais quand j'ai eu l'idée de cet OS, je n'ai pas réussi à me le sortir de la tête et il a fallu que je l'écrive. Et ce quiproquo était tellement tentant !  
Quelque part, j'aurais voulu en savoir plus sur l'enfance de Roy, et aussi sur le personnage de Kain.  
En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser et à bientôt ! (Peut-être.)


End file.
